Witches first love
by ChaosxXx
Summary: What happen when a witch falls in love with an ordinary thief? But the thief seems to have someone else in mind. WitchxSkyexJill Disclaimer I do not own harvest moon D': i had a lot of fun writing this story but noone seems to like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1 Spells, cauldrons, trickery, and love?

The witch princess never thought she would find someone, she never really thought love included her than she met him.

The man she knew never existed when she first saw him she pretended to him to herself that she resented him she just couldn't bear the fact that the witch princess who has lived for centuries found someone... someone who she loved and loved her or so she thought.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_One night the man came into her hut trying to hide from the rich people next door because well he robbed them... "__女神失去她保護的視線"__The princess was practising her spells when she heard a feminine scream "WHOS THERE!" she screamed and spun her head around to see a a silver haired woman? "Who the heck are you miss?" The princess growled at her "Wh-a MISS? I AM A GUY WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP MAKING THOSE MISTAKES!" he yelled frustrated "Anyway beautiful sorry about this MAIDEN CHICK BEAM...FIRE!" He yelled pointing his fist at the witch but she just laughed and felt a spark jumping up and down inside her "Ha you think a little trick can stop a fully grown witch?"the silver haired man's eyes widened at the word witch "And change your hairstyle or something if you want people to stop calling you a woman Mr..." she laughed again something in her kept telling her that she was in love this was love but the witch punched the feeling and hid it back inside of her "Skye call me Skye beautiful and your name?"_

"_You can call me witch."_

"_But that is not your name."_

"_You don't deserve to know my name now why are you here SKYE?"_

"_Well if you must know I was robbing the spoiled brat next door I didn't know someone as lovely as you um witch lived here."_

"_Stop the sweet talking and leave my hut."_

_Believe it or not a while later they started seeing each other and the feeling inside the princess growed stronger and stronger she couldn't hide it any more she had to tell him how she felt when he came over that night._

* * *

"_Skye I have something to tell you..." she started but was cut off by Skye pulling her toward him and kissed her softly this was her first kiss she never knew what it was like she never wanted to __until__ she met him "Skye I love you..." she trailed off seeing Skyes saddened eyes " Witch__y__ I-I can't be with you I-I don't love you..." he whispered "__I told you never to call me Witchy..." she muttered as a tear started to form in her eye "Th-at was a good bye kiss I didn't know how I felt about you until..." he paused "Anyways I thought it was love but it wasn't it wasn't love that's all I know." he mumbled and left the hut she wanted to torture him for making her feel this way sh-e wanted to destroy him when a flash started to appear "NO!" he screamed his figure was all light there was no image just light but than again he never showed his true appearance "Witch princess you may not lay a finger on him for breaking up with you it is banned from all sorcerers to hurt someone you loved that hurt you!" before the witch princess could protest just as he came he was gone._

Skye was her first love

Her first kiss

Her first happiness

Her first first everything but

She wasn't good enough for him he played her he lead her on he killed her mentally on the inside it took months to figure out why he dumped her than the witch princess saw her the brunnette who took everything from her the new farmer the new villager the new target!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blue feather

**V: Imma back sorry about the title I suck at titles Bekah**

**Skye: Yeah she really does...**

**Witch princess: Don't call me FRICKIN WITCHY**

**V: Not your choice now is it Witchy?**

**Witch princess cast spell on V**

**V: Ribbit Ribbit**

**Witch princess: Now I do**

**Skye: I'm just going to take my leave now...**

* * *

The witch princess wasn't going to kill her no she was going to make her suffer for stealing Skye from her sure it wasn't the brunettes fault but.. she decided not to think about that it was also to torture Skye for breaking her heart she wasn't allowed to destroy Skye but the King never said anything about the ones he loved :)

"Sigh it seems like I have a black thumb," Jill mumbled to herself looking at all her killed crops when a couple of hands flew onto her eyes

"Guess who?"

"Hmmmm really feminine voice and really girl hands so Muffy?" she asked

"Ugh you are the worst." Skye said releasing his hands

"You know you love it."

"No I'm pretty sure I don't love being called feminine by my girlfriend."

"Well suck it up buttercup."

"Good idea." Skye said and stuffed a cupcake in her mouth "Happy um day?" she laughed while she pulled the cupcake out of her mouth suddenly her eyes widened "Skye Its noon you have to get out of here before Tak comes back." She said Tak was her farmers old best friend before he passed away so Tak is like an uncle to her and doesn't approve of much boys especially he would hate Skye the thief of the Valley who stole from her dad and Tak. "Relax Angel I got it under control."

"What did you do to him?" She asked angrily

"Wh-a nothing I just saw him talking to Vesta about farming it might take awhile."He said quickly shocked that his dear Jill would think he did something to her ...uncle...

"Well get in my house before he comes back just in case." Skye loved this girl everything about her was so perfect he remember the first time he met her every time he was in a grateful mood

_FLASHBACK (AGAIN)_

"_Oof," Skye muttered falling backwards looking up he saw the most prettiest girl he had ever seen he felt sparks inside of him and immediately knew this was love at first sight but he was dating Witchy who he didn't love, what he had with her was thought to be love but now that he saw this girl he knew what love really felt like "Hehe sorry beautiful may I ask why a lovely maiden like you is doing out all alone?" he asked the pretty brunette "who are you?" she asked "Why my name is Skye Prince of the Stars,"I think you are my princess he wanted to say "and who might you be my lovely maiden?"she blushed a little at the word "lovely" but tried to hide it obviously she wasn't complimented like this very often "Jill,"she said shyly "Jill what a lovely name for a beautiful maiden," she was blushing a bit more and stopped when she heard a girl scream "STOP THIEF!" a rich brat yelled coming out of her mansion and came rushing after Skye "Relax angel I haven't stolen anything I was merely...ummm"he couldn't admit he was seeing a witch that lived next door so "admiring this fountain yes such beauty," "Jill keep him here I am going to call the cops," Jill nodded obviously depressed Skye was a thief "Now now don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty," he muttered hoping to still sound sweet even though he hated flirting with another woman in front of Jill he could detect a little sadness in her eyes and the brat started blushing like crazy and chased after Skye._

_Skye got away which was pretty obvious he doesn't get caught if you haven't noticed. Skye knew after how he flirted with Lumina Jill wasn't going to love him she was going to see him as a thief that breaks hearts well he hasn't broken a heart not yet but hes going to tomorrow when he talks to the witch even though Skye knew he wouldn't get his love didn't mean he wanted to be with someone he didn't even if it meant being turned into a frog..._

FLASHBACK OVA

Jill was sad all the time because she knew she was a terrible farmer and was always clumsy dropping glass all over herself almost cutting her arm off with the axe tripping over everything the only thing that made her happy was Skye but Jill didn't know she would've been a great farmer if the witch didn't make her animals or crops die or have made Jill super clumsy that her arm was almost cut off (Come on shes mean but cutting her arm off that's just plain cruel besides she wants the worst thing to happen at the end heehee) the witch always put Jill in pain gave her diseases and made things wrong with Jills mind gave her some mental problems and such. Jill didn't know any of this of course she just thought she was unlucky or something but Skye knew better than that he had already confronted the witch but she just denied it all.

"Hmm whats this?" Skye muttered to himself looking at the blue feather on the table the feather of love Skye was hurt really hurt he thought Jill loved him but she was going to give her love to another man (Blue feather is used as an engagement ring btws bekah)with that he wrote a quick note than took his leave.

When Jill finished her farm work she came inside to see no Skye but a note "Tonight I am going to steal your heart away yours truly-Phantom Skye!" Jill dropped the note she looked at the blue feather besides it he must've thought it wasn't for him.

**V: I am back :D**

**Harvest goddess: Thanks to who else but moi!**

**Witch: SHES NOT EVEN IN THE STORY WHY IS She herE  
V:Cause she freed me DUH anyways so Skye saw the blue feather and automatically thought it was for someone else he probably should've thought a bit more though...**

**Skye: Don't blame me all I saw was a blue feather**

**V:I thought you left**

**Skye: I did but now I am back :)**

**Jill:So Skyes angry at me and the Witch princess wants my guts yay...**

**Goddess: You got that right Jill soooo good luck cause I'm too busy being stoned to help you sorry**

**Jill:But i can't marry without freeing you**

**Goddess: In this story you can so :P**

**V:Sorry for such a long authors note xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eavesdropping

**V: Again not good with chap titles**

**Skye: ain't that the truth  
V: Shut up**

Jill paced back and forth it was 9:57 p.m. Skye should be here soon to 'steal her heart' tick tock tick tock it seemed like it would never go forward.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a silver haired charmer let himself in "Hehe hello beautiful it seems you got my note."  
"Yeah now don't you want what you came here for?"Jill asked throwing the feather at Skye "Aren't you gonna fight for it?"He asked with a confused face "Why would I?" Jill continued "I was going to give it to you tomorrow but tonight is fine."  
"Re-ally?"Skye asked his face was turning red wait was he blushing?  
"Ya."  
"You know I've been attracted to you since we first met,"He blushed "The answer is yes!"  
Skye concluded with a kiss from Jill...  
But they didn't know who was watching...

The witch princess was watching from outside of Jills window her face burst into tears she sobbed uncontrollably she wanted revenge she wanted the pain to stop she she wanted Jills dead lifeless corpse in front of her with Skye at her side. The princess knew she couldn't hurt Skye she was forbidden but Jill was another matter the princess was going to make Jill pay for taking Skye away from her than she was going to have Skye all to herself.

Skye pulled Jill closer not wanting to let go he loved her with all his heart than her eyes went black not because her eye lids closed over them they went complete black her eyes were still open but pure black like she went blind but Skye knew better Jill fell to the floor her body looked lifeless because it was her soul wasn't in the body it was somewhere else Skye knew where but to get to it was another thing. Skye rushed outside to go confront the Witch he knew it was her doing but he was surprised to see the witch in the same situation outside Jills..No their front step it took him about 2 seconds to figure out what the witch did he knew what to do but no how.

**Chaos:OMG What did she do Skye knows but you don't I do too actually Jill doesn't know though Idk what im doing naming who knows and doesn't btws sorry for the shortie**

**Skye:I do know mwa ha ha ha ha ha**

**Goddess:Hm will I be in the next one cause I would like to help**

**Witch: GET OUT OF HERE YOU AREN'T IN IT**


End file.
